Obi-Wan Kenobi
|nace = 57 ABY''Star Wars'': Card Trader |muere = 0 ABY,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas Estrella de la Muerte |especie = Humano[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] |genero = Masculino |altura = 1.82 metros Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |pelo = Castaño rojizo,[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] luego blanco |ojos = Gris-azul''El Discípulo Oscuro'' |piel = Clara |ciber = |era = |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi **Alto Consejo Jedi *República Galáctica[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'' Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] **Fuerzas armadas de la República ***Gran Ejército de la República ****212º Batallón de Ataque *Alianza para Restaurar la República |maestros = *Qui-Gon Jinn *Yoda[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'' Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] |aprendices = *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker }} Obi-Wan Kenobi, más tarde conocido como Ben Kenobi durante su exilio, fue un humano Maestro Jedi sensible a la Fuerza que sirvió a la República Galáctica. Fue mentor tanto de Anakin Skywalker y su hijo, Luke, entrenándolos en los caminos de la Fuerza. Nacido en el planeta Stewjon, Kenobi fue tomado como el aprendiz Padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn. Durante la Invasión de Naboo, Obi-Wan se convirtió en el primer Jedi en un milenio en derrotar a un Lord Sith, cuando derrotó a Darth Maul durante la Batalla de Naboo. Durante la batalla, Jinn fue mortalmente herido por Maul y pereció en los brazos de Kenobi. A petición de Qui-Gon, Kenobi tomó a Anakin Skywalker como su Padawan, entrenándolo durante la década que precedió a las Guerras Clon. Durante las Guerras Clon, Skywalker se convirtió en un Caballero Jedi mientras que Kenobi (como resultado de sus éxitos militares en el Borde Exterior) se le concedió el título de Maestro y fue nombrado para el Consejo. Los dos Jedi lucharon el uno junto al otro como generales muchas veces. En los últimos días de las Guerras Clon, Skywalker se pasó al lado oscuro, traicionando a los Jedi. El nuevo Maestro Sith de Skywalker, el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine, utilizó la Orden 66 para destruir a la Orden Jedi. Obi-Wan sobrevivió y se reunió con otro superviviente, el Gran Maestro Yoda. Kenobi se enfrentó a Skywalker, quien había tomado el nombre de Darth Vader en Mustafar, y los dos se batieron en duelo. Kenobi resultó vencedor, hiriendo gravemente a Vader y, con remordimiento, lo abandonó para que muriera. Sin embargo, después de que Palpatine hubiera establecido el Imperio Galáctico en el lugar de la República Galáctica, Vader fue sanado, aunque se vio obligado a utilizar un traje cibernético como soporte de vida. Kenobi se exilió en Tatooine, donde protegería al hijo recién nacido de Vader, Luke Skywalker, quien tuvo que vivir con su tía y su tío, Beru y Owen Lars. En el 2 ABY, Kenobi se enfrentó eventualmente a su antiguo enemigo Maul, a quien derrotó de nuevo en un breve duelo. Mientras el antiguo Sith moría en brazos de Kenobi, los dos se reconciliaron, y Maul aseguró que Luke los vengaría a ambos. Dos años después de la muerte de Maul, Kenobi recibió un mensaje a través de R2-D2 de Leia Organa pidiendo ayuda en nombre de la Alianza Rebelde en su lucha contra el Imperio. El droide contenía los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, una estación de batalla creada por el Imperio capaz de destruir planetas, y era necesario que estos fuesen llevados ante Bail Organa en Alderaan. Después de que la tía y el tío de Luke Skywalker fueran asesinados por las fuerzas Imperiales en busca de los planos, Skywalker decidió unirse a Kenobi en esta misión y ser entrenado como Jedi. El par fue llevado a Alderaan por Han Solo, sólo para descubrir que el planeta había sido destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte. Su nave, el Halcón Milenario, fue capturada por el rayo tractor de la Estrella de la Muerte, y Kenobi se enfrentó a Darth Vader. Vader y Kenobi lucharon nuevamente, y Kenobi permitió a Vader matarlo para que Luke y sus compañeros pudieran escapar de la Estrella de la Muerte. En los años siguientes, Luke continuó luchando para la Alianza Rebelde, y Kenobi siguió dándole orientación como un espíritu de la Fuerza, incluso guiando a Luke hacia el planeta Dagobah, donde Luke recibiría el entrenamiento de su propio Maestro, Yoda. Biografía Vida temprana Un humano de Stewjon, Obi-Wan Kenobi nació en el 57 ABY. Como individuo sensible a la Fuerza, Kenobi fue llevado al Templo Jedi de Coruscant para ser entrenado como Jedi a los seis meses de edad. Cuando Obi-Wan era un Iniciado Jedi, entrenó con el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda antes de ser asignado al Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn como aprendiz Padawan durante su adolescencia, quien le enseñaría que había fortaleza y nobleza en la moderación. Protegiendo a Satine Kryze Antes de la Invasión de Naboo, Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon Jinn se pasaron un año entero en el planeta Mandalore protegiendo a la duquesa Satine Kryze de unos insurgentes que amenazaban su mundo. Numerosos cazarrecompensas fueron enviados tras ellos, obligándolos a estar siempre a la fuga y a vivir en tensión, sin nunca saber qué les depararía el día de mañana. Durante ese tiempo, tuvieron un incidente con unos ácaros venenosos en Draboon, donde Kenobi llevó a Satine hasta un lugar seguro, sólo para caer y soltar a la duquesa, quien tuvo una cicatriz desde entonces. Obi-Wan se enamoró de Satine durante su estancia en Mandalore, pero a pesar de sus sentimientos por ella, prosiguió con su entrenamiento y en última instancia, su misión finalizó. Kenobi lamentó dejar atrás a Satine, pero acabó siguiendo el Código Jedi según el cual había jurado vivir. Bloqueo de Naboo Protegiendo a la reina En el 32 ABY, un Obi-Wan Kenobi de veinticinco años y su Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn se dirigieron al planeta Naboo a bordo de un Crucero espacial clase Consular para resolver una disputa comercial. Al llegar a la nave insignia de la Federación de Comercio, la Saak'ak, fueron recibidos por el droide de protocolo TC-14, quien llevó a los Jedi hasta la sala de conferencias. Maestro y aprendiz fueron traicionados a continuación por el virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray. Actuando en secreto bajo las órdenes de un Señor Oscuro de los Sith, Darth Sidious, Gunray ordenó la destrucción de la nave de los Jedi e intentó asesinarlos a ambos liberando gas dioxis en la sala de conferencias, y enviando a un pequeño grupo de droides de combate B1 a recuperar sus cuerpos. Mientras escapaban de la sala de conferencias, los Jedi hicieron frente al grupo de droides de combate enviado por Gunray, y se dirigieron al puente de la nave para descubrir por qué Gunray los quería muertos. Tras llegar ante la puerta del puente de mando, Kenobi cubrió a Jinn mientras este último trataba de abrirse paso a través de las puertas con su sable de luz. Los dos Jedi fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de dos droidekas, por lo que usaron la velocidad de la Fuerza para escapar hacia los conductos de ventilación. Desde allí, se dirigieron al hangar, donde descubrieron que la Federación de Comercio estaba preparando una invasión. Jinn decidió que cada uno de ellos debía meterse en un un transporte de droides distinto para llegar a la superficie del planeta. Al llegar a la superficie, Kenobi y Jinn se separaron. Finalmente, Kenobi se encontró a Jinn junto al gungan Jar Jar Binks, quien acababa de ser rescatado por el Maestro Jedi. Como agradecimiento, Binks ofreció llevarlos a ambos hasta Otoh Gunga. Desde allí, podrían dirigirse a la ciudad de Theed para advertir a la reina de Naboo de la invasión. En ese momento, fueron atacados por dos Plataformas Aéreas Monoplaza, que Jinn destruyó enviando sus disparos contra ellas. Al llegar a los pantanos de Naboo, Binks instó a los Jedi a sumergirse en el agua para llegar a Otoh Gunga. Allí fueron recibidos por Rugor Nass y sus consejeros. Jinn usó un truco mental sobre Nass para convencerlo de que les proporcionara un vehículo con el que llegar a Theed. Nass aceptó y les aconsejó viajar a través del núcleo del planeta. Jinn también consiguió liberar a Binks, quien iba a ser castigado por haber vuelto de su exilio. De ese modo, Binks y los dos Jedi consiguieron atravesar el núcleo del planeta hasta llegar a Theed, que en ese momento ya había caído bajo el control de la Federación de Comercio. Al llegar al Palacio Real de Theed, Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon se encontraron a la reina y su séquito, así como a los miembros de su escolta, custodiados por droides de combate. Los Jedi se deshicieron de los droides, y entonces la reina decidió dirigirse a Coruscant para pedir ayuda al Senado Galáctico. Sio Bibble y otros asesores de la reina en cambio, decidieron permanecer en Naboo. Al llegar al hangar, que estaba ocupado por droides, Kenobi rescató a varios pilotos de Naboo que habían sido puestos bajo arresto. Luego, con la amenaza de los droides neutralizada, la reina, el capitán de su guardia Quarsh Panaka, sus sirvientas, Jar Jar y los dos Jedi subieron a bordo de una nave, con la que abandonaron Naboo. Ric Olié pilotó la nave hasta la atmósfera del planeta, donde tuvo que hacer frente al bloqueo de la Federación de Comercio. Una de las naves de la Federación, disparó contra ellos, desactivando los escudos. Varios droides astromecánicos fueron enviados a reparar los daños, pero todos ellos fueron destruidos salvo R2-D2, quien consiguió reactivar los escudos. De nuevo protegida, la nave consiguió saltar al hiperespacio. Con el hiperimpulsor dañado, Jinn convenció a la reina para detenerse en Tatooine y llevar a cabo unas reparaciones. Al llegar al planeta desierto, la supuesta doncella de la reina, Padmé Amidala, fue enviada a Mos Espa, una ciudad cercana, junto a Jinn, Jar Jar Binks y R2-D2. Mientras los demás eran ausentes, Sabé (disfrazada de la reina Amidala) recibió un mensaje del Gobernador Sio Bibble, suplicando que contactase con él en Naboo. Kenobi aconsejó no obedecer a Bibble, a lo que ella accedió. En ningún caso Sabé podía actuar sin el permiso de Padmé Amidala, pero aun así ella consideró que su situación era agotadora. Conociendo a Anakin Skywalker En Tatooine, Qui-Gon Jinn se encontró con Anakin Skywalker, un joven esclavo que poseía un enorme potencial en la Fuerza y un recuento de midiclorianos sin precedentes. Jinn decidió que el chico debía ser entrenado, y aunque Kenobi también estaba asombrado por el enorme potencial de Skywalker, inicialmente se mostró en desacuerdo con la decisión de su maestro; él creía, tal como el Consejo Jedi más tarde creería, que el chico ya era demasiado mayor y tenía demasiados apegos emocionales, incluyendo a su madre, Shmi Skywalker, como para convertirse en Jedi. Jinn convenció a Skywalker para que participara en una carrera de vainas, de modo que así pudiera conseguir un hiperimpulsor de repuesto para su nave. Skywalker ganó, y además de conseguir las piezas para su nave, Jinn consiguió que el amo de Skywalker, Watto, liberase al chico. Tras asegurarse de que podrían volver a Coruscant, la reina y los Jedi abandonaron Tatooine junto al liberado Skywalker, pero no sin antes hacer frente a un asesino encapuchado que atacó a Jinn con un sable de luz. Al llegar a Coruscant, los dos Jedi informaron al Consejo Jedi. Jinn creía que su atacante era un Lord Sith, lo que alteró al Consejo. También solicitó que Skywalker fuese llevado ante el Consejo para ser examinado. Kenobi estaba seguro de que el chico era demasiado mayor para ser entrenado, e intentó convencer a su maestro de ello, aunque Jinn hizo caso omiso. En respuesta al rechazo del Consejo para permitir que el chico fuese entrenado, tal como Kenobi había predicho, Jinn declaró que él mismo tomaría a Skywalker como aprendiz Padawan. El Consejo prohibió a Jinn tomar dos aprendices, pero según Qui-Gon, Kenobi ya estaba preparado para pasar las pruebas y convertirse en un Caballero Jedi. Obi-Wan mostró su disposición ante la posibilidad de hacer frente a las pruebas, y dio las gracias a su maestro por la confianza que le había mostrado ante el Consejo Jedi. El Consejo ordenó a Jinn y Kenobi escoltar a la reina Padmé Amidala de regreso a Naboo con la esperanza de atraer al misterioso guerrero de Tatooine. Batalla de Naboo Tras regresar a Naboo, Jar Jar Binks localizó a los gungans y Padmé Amidala, revelándose a sí misma como la verdadera reina, supicó al jefe Rugor Nass que les ayudase en la lucha contra los droides de combate de la Federación de Comercio. El jefe Nass aceptó luchar contra los droides como distracción, mientras la reina y sus fuerzas entraban en Theed para intentar capturar al virrey Nute Gunray. Por las calles de Theed, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn y las fuerzas de la reina se enfrentaron a un cierto número de droides separatistas, reducido gracias a la distracción de los gungans. Al llegar a un hangar, apareció el Lord Sith Darth Maul, y Kenobi y Jinn procedieron a enfrentarse a él mientras el resto proseguían con su misión de detener a Gunray. Durante el duelo que tuvo lugar, Maul consiguió separar a Kenobi de Jinn, quedando Obi-Wan impotente detrás de un escudo de energía. Entonces, Jinn luchó solo, haciendo lo que pudo para contener al Sith hasta que Obi-Wan regresase a la pelea, pero el veterano Jedi estaba exhausto por el largo duelo y, privado del espacio necesario para emplear su forma de combate predilecta, fue mortalmente herido cuando Maul lo aturdió con la empuñadura de su sable de luz, y a continuación lo atravesó con la hoja de su sable de luz a través del estómago. Kenobi se enfureció por la muerte de su maestro, y en cuanto se disipó el escudo de energía, cargó rápidamente contra Maul. Durante un intenso duelo, Obi-Wan consiguió partir en dos el sable de luz de Maul. Sin embargo, Maul continuó luchando contra el Padawan, y empujó a Kenobi con la Fuerza hacia un pozo de energía. Kenobi consiguió sobrevivir agarrándose a un saliente de la pared del pozo, pero Maul lanzó el sable de luz del Padawan a las profundidades del pozo, procediendo acto seguido a golpear el borde del pozo para que saltasen chispas con las cuales conseguir que Obi-Wan se soltara. Obi-Wan consiguió relajarse, meditando a través de la Fuerza. Entonces, usando la Fuerza, se impulsó hacia arriba y se situó detrás de Maul, atrayendo hacia sí el sable de luz de su maestro. Aterrizando enfrente de Maul, Kenobi le hizo un corte a través de la cintura, causando al Lord Sith un gran impacto y dolor mientras era cortado en dos. Maul cayó a través del pozo, con sus dos mitades separadas, y Obi-Wan corrió al lado de su maestro. El último deseo de Qui-Gon fue que su aprendiz entrenase a Anakin Skywalker. Kenobi sintió que no podía rechazar el deseo de Jinn, y prometió entrenar al chico. Después, finalizada la batalla, el Consejo Jedi llegó para recibir el informe de Kenobi. El Consejo Jedi cambió de opinión, y en última instancia tomó la notoria decisión de permitir a Obi-Wan entrenar a Skywalker, aunque con dudas y reticencias. Además, el Consejo quedó impresionado de que Obi-Wan hubiese derrotado a un Sith, un enemigo que no había resurgido desde hacía un milenio. Kenobi se convirtió en Caballero Jedi, con su duelo contra Darth Maul sirviendo de pruebas Jedi. Luego, Skywalker fue nombrado formalmente Padawan de Kenobi. Caballero Jedi Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Naboo, Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker viajaron al planeta Ilum para que Skywalker pudiera construir su sable de luz. Tras su construcción, Obi-Wan le dijo que esa espada era su vida. Durante una de sus muchas aventuras, Obi-Wan cayó en un nido de gundarks, por lo que Skywalker tuvo que rescatarlo. En el 29 ABY, Skywalker se propuso impresionar a sus mentores en el Templo Jedi. En una sesión de entrenamiento, derrotó a un droide de entrenamiento, que había programado para que adoptase la apariencia del Sith de Naboo, Darth Maul. Mace Windu, Kenobi y el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine observaron — con el último de ellos impresionado. Algún tiempo después, Skywalker tuvo problemas para aprender la habilidad de calmar criaturas. En un momento dado, Obi-Wan le dijo que el Canciller quería verle, y ambos se dirigieron a su oficina. Allí Palpatine pidió a Skywalker que le acompañase a dar una vuelta, declinando la compañía de Kenobi. Al regresar al Templo Jedi, Anakin dijo a Obi-Wan que deseaba abandonar la Orden Jedi, sintiéndose incómodo ante la idea de dedicar a ella toda su vida cuando sólo tenía nueve años, y ofreció su sable de luz a su maestro. Aunque Kenobi aceptó el arma, pidió a Skywalker que reconsiderase su opinión. Misión en Carnelion IV Antes de que Anakin Skywalker decidiese si abandonaría la Orden Jedi o no, a petición de Yoda, maestro y aprendiz se dispusieron a responder a una llamada de socorro procedente del supuestamente planeta deshabitado Carnelion IV, que pedía específicamente la ayuda de los Jedi. Emprendieron su viaje siguiendo las coordenadas del planeta, pero su nave fue dañada por causa de los residuos de la atmósfera del planeta y ambos abandonaron la nave, cayendo sobre el Mar de Celadon. No mucho después, descubrieron que había vida en el planeta cuando se cernió sobre ellos una batalla en el cielo, y Kenobi devolvió a Skywalker su sable de luz para que pudiera defenderse. Cuando uno de los vehículos combatientes empezó a caer, Kenobi y Skywalker salvaron a las dos personas que había en su interior. Los supervivientes, Kolara y la madre Pran, no sabían nada de la señal de socorro ni de quién eran los Jedi. Kenobi fue capaz de usar un truco mental sobre Pran para que bajase sus armas. No obstante, fueron atacados por el otro vehículo, que Kenobi destruyó con su sable de luz. Entonces Kenobi evitó que su piloto, Grecker, disparase a Skywalker, Pran y Kolara. Después de que Skywalker destruyera todas las armas, Kenobi razonó con los desconocidos para ir a un lugar seguro. Por el camino, se encontraron varias sanguijuelas de cadáveres. Como Obi-Wan y Anakin no pudieron conectar con ellas a través de la Fuerza, finalmente tuvieron que subir con los demás a bordo de una nave. Kenobi rechazó comunicar a ninguno de los presentes la localización de la señal de socorro, e informó a Grecker de que Skywalker no era su hijo, sino su Padawan a petición suya. A continuación, Kenobi y Grecker defendieron la nave de las sanguijuelas de cadáveres, momento que Kolara y Pran aprovecharon para llevarse a Skywalker con ellas y abandonar la nave. Además, Pran procedió a destruir la nave. Kenobi y Grecker consiguieron salir de la nave antes de que explotara, y al final, Obi-Wan pudo conectar con las sanguijuelas de cadáveres para apaciguarlas. Kenobi preguntó a Grecker a dónde había sido llevado Skywalker, y Grecker respondió que no lo sabía. Tras ponerse máscaras de oxígeno, Obi-Wan y Grecker decidieron ir en busca de Anakin y al final llegaron al lugar de origen de la señal de socorro. Allí, ambos fueron atacados por una criatura, y Grecker contraatacó. Poco después, el propio Kenobi se puso a luchar contra Grecker hasta que un hombre emmascarado abrió una puerta para dejarles entrar en un edificio, a salvo de la criatura. Cuando Grecker intentó entrar en el edificio y cerrar la puerta para impedir el acceso a Kenobi, el emmascarado lo dejó inconsciente, dejando así entrar a Kenobi. El hombre, Sera, enseñó a Obi-Wan una colección de antiguallas de su mundo, e informó de que él había enviado una señal de socorro a los Jedi. Al cabo de poco tiempo, llegaron al lugar los dos bandos que mantenían una guerra abierta y constante en el planeta. A pesar de sus intentos, Obi-Wan no pudo evitar el estallido de un conflicto, durante el cual Anakin consiguió reunirse de nuevo con Kenobi. Para zanjar la guerra establecida entre ambas mitades del planeta, Obi-Wan contactó con la República Galáctica e informó falsamente de que en la atmósfera de Carnelion IV, había un depósito natural de gas tibanna. Así, durante los meses que durase la prospección de la República en busca de gas, se impediría la existencia de un conflicto bélico, dando tiempo a ambos bandos para establecer la paz. Por último, Kenobi convenció a Skywalker de que se fortalecería más dentro de la Orden Jedi, junto a sus compañeros Jedi, que emprendiendo un camino en solitario. Finalmente, Anakin decidió seguir el consejo de Obi-Wan. Crisis separatista Protegiendo a la Amidala En el 22 ABY, tras un intento de asesinato contra la senadora Padmé Amidala en Coruscant, después de regresar de una misión en Ansion, el Consejo Jedi envió — a petición del Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine — a Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker para proteger a la senadora de futuros ataques. Obi-Wan notó la ansiedad de su Padawan, y le advirtió para que no sobrepasase sus deberes, sólo para ser informado después del plan de Amidala consistente en usarse a sí misma como cebo. Esa noche, Zam Wesell intentó matar a la senadora con un venenoso kouhun, pero su plan fracasó y Kenobi se subió sobre el droide sonda de la cazarrecompensas para llegar hasta ella. Ayudado por la llegada de Skywalker a bordo de un speeder, ambos terminaron chocando en la acera próxima a un club de noche. Los Jedi siguieron a Wesell hasta su interior, dándose cuenta de lo peligrosa que era. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan pronto encontró a Wesell y le cortó un brazo con su sable de luz antes de que ella pudiera dispararle. Antes de que Wesell pudiera decir a los Jedi para quien trabajaba, ésta fue disparada y asesinada por un dardo venenoso lanzado por Jango Fett. En consecuencia, Kenobi y Skywalker emprendieron misiones separadas tras reunirse con el Consejo Jedi — mientras que Obi-Wan seguiría investigando acerca de los atacantes de Amidala, Skywalker protegería a la senadora en Naboo. A pesar de creer que su Padawan no estaba preparado para emprender su primera misión en solitario, Kenobi aceptó la decisión del Consejo. Entonces, Obi-Wan tomó el dardo venenoso y se lo llevó a su amigo Dexter Jettster, quien le dijo que el dardo procedía de Kamino. Usando la información de Dex sobre Kamino, Obi-Wan visitó los Archivos Jedi, pero fue incapaz de localizar el planeta Kamino. Cuando preguntó a Jocasta Nu sobre ello, ella afirmó que si Kamino no aparecía en los archivos, entonces no existía. Sin estar convencido, Kenobi visitó a Yoda, quien estaba adiestrando a varios Iniciados Jedi, y los dos concluyeron que alguien había eliminado la información sobre Kamino de los archivos, por lo que tuvieron que deducir la ubicación del planeta. Descubrimiento del Ejército Clon Al llegar a Kamino, Kenobi fue recibido por la kaminoana Taun We, quien dijo al Jedi que le estaban esperando. Taun We llevó a Obi-Wan hasta el Primer Ministro Lama Su, quien dijo que el Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas estaría orgulloso del ejército que habían creado a petición suya — un ejército de soldados clon para la República Galáctica. Entonces los kaminoanos mostraron a Kenobi el progreso de los clones y su crecimiento, y se le informó de que el modelo original de los clones era Jango Fett. Después de solicitar reunirse con Fett, Taun We llevó a Obi-Wan hasta los aposentos del cazarrecompensas, donde el Caballero Jedi preguntó a Fett acerca de una posible visita reciente suya a Coruscant. Tras su reunión, Jango y su hijo clon, Boba Fett, intentaron abandonar Kamino a bordo de la nave del cazarrecompensas, la Esclavo I. Obi-Wan se enfrentó a Jango, y los dos lucharon sobre una plataforma de aterrizaje. Al final de la pelea, Kenobi cayó de la plataforma, y Jango pensó que el Jedi había caído al mar. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan había conseguido agarrarse a un puente, y regresó a la plataforma para ver a la Esclavo I despegando, con el tiempo suficiente como para engancharle una baliza de rastreo. Obi-Wan siguió a la Esclavo I hasta Geonosis, donde Fett notó que estaba siendo perseguido y decidió eliminar al Jedi de una vez por todas. Tras su enfrentamiento con Jango, la nave de Kenobi fue dañada y éste se vio obligado a esconderse tras un asteroide mientras Fett descendía a Geonosis. Después de aterrizar en el planeta, Obi-Wan descubrió una conspiración de varios sistemas estelares que querían abandonar la República, liderada por el Conde Dooku. Obi-Wan fue arrestado por soldados geonosianos poco después de enviar un mensaje a Anakin Skywalker y el Consejo Jedi informándoles de los últimos acontecimientos. Los geonosianos esposaron a Kenobi con unas manillas especiales para impedir su acceso a la Fuerza. Dooku intentó convencer a Kenobi para que se uniera a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, nombrando a la memoria de Qui-Gon Jinn, quien había sido su Padawan, y diciéndole que un Lord Sith había tomado el control del Senado Galáctico. Dooku invitó a Kenobi a unirse a él para eliminar la amenaza de los Sith de una vez por todas. Para descontento de Dooku, Kenobi simplemente respondió que él nunca se uniría a Dooku, y que si los Sith hubieran tomado el control del Senado, los Jedi lo habrían percibido. Dooku se marchó, murmurando que sería difícil conseguir la liberación de Kenobi. Primera Batalla de Geonosis Habiendo recibido el mensaje de Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala viajaron a Geonosis para intentar rescatar a Kenobi antes de que cualquier otro Jedi pudiera llegar desde Coruscant, pero también fueron capturados. Los tres fueron sentenciados a morir por los geonosianos en la Arena Petranaki, donde tres bestias salvajes (un nexu, un reek y un acklay) serían sus ejecutores. En la arena, Kenobi fue capaz de liberarse de sus cadenas, y eventualmente quitó una lanza de energía a un soldado geonosiano. Usó esa arma para defenderse del acklay, y finalmente la lanzó contra la bestia, clavándosela en el pecho. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Obi-Wan, la criatura usó su mandíbula para arrancarse la lanza y partirla en dos, forzando a Obi-Wan a una retirada. Kenobi, Skywalker y Amidala consiguieron hacer frente a las bestias enviadas para ejecutarlos, aprovechando la arena para sus fines. Entonces Dooku envió droidekas para eliminarlos. Fue la llegada del Maestro Jedi Mace Windu y un grupo de 200 Jedi lo que impidió sus muertes. No obstante, Dooku reveló que había estado esperando un rescate desde el principio, y ordenó la llegada de un ejército de droides de combate (que incluía droides de combate B1, superdroides de combate B2 y droidekas). Los Jedi lucharon valientemente a pesar de ser superados en número por los droides, y sufrieron muchas bajas. El Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda llegó justo a tiempo junto a un enorme ejército de soldados clon de Kamino para salvar a los Jedi supervivientes. Eso marcó el inicio de la Batalla de Geonosis, así como de las Guerras Clon. Kenobi, Skywalker y Amidala subieron a bordo de un LAAT y se unieron a la batalla. Entonces los Jedi avistaron al Conde Dooku huyendo de los combates, escoltado por dos cazas. Kenobi ordenó al piloto de su lanzadera que persiguiera a Dooku. Cuando Amidala fue derribada de la nave por el impacto de un disparo, Kenobi fue obligado a impedir que su Padawan fuese en busca de la senadora. Los dos Jedi finalmente alcanzaron al Lord Sith, y entablaron un duelo con él. Skywalker, ignorando las instrucciones de Kenobi de atacar juntos, corrió de inmediato hacia su enemigo y fue incapacitado por los rayos de la Fuerza de Dooku. Kenobi quedó solo contra el Lord Sith y, por un tiempo, fue capaz de desviar con su sable de luz los rayos de Dooku. Kenobi nunca había conocido semejante poder en combate, y nunca se había enfrentado a algo totalmente superior a él. En última instancia, fue derribado cuando el Sith le hizo un corte en la pierna y el hombro. Skywalker sin embargo, se recuperó en ese instante, y consiguió impedir que Dooku matase a Kenobi. Mientras Skywalker y Dooku hablaban, Kenobi pasó su propio sable de luz a Anakin. Herido, Obi-Wan sólo pudo observar cómo su aprendiz hacía frente al Lord Sith. Inicialmente, Skywalker fue capaz de pillar a Dooku con la guardia baja, pero como el Jar'Kai no era su forma de combate predilecta, Dooku consiguió destruir rápidamente uno de sus sables de luz. Obligado a usar la Forma V de combate, Skywalker y Dooku siguieron peleando mientras Obi-Wan observaba. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Anakin, la experiencia de Dooku triunfó y el Lord Sith le cortó un brazo a Skywalker. En ese momento crítico, Yoda llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Dooku matase a Kenobi y a Skywalker. Enfrentándose a Dooku en combate, Yoda estuvo a punto de alcanzar la victoria, pero Dooku hizo caer una gran columna sobre Obi-Wan y Anakin. Mientras Yoda desviaba la columna para salvar la vida de sus compañeros, Dooku consiguió escapar. Guerras Clon Batalla de Christophsis En el 22 ABY, después de que el Consejo Jedi recibiese una súplica del planeta Christophsis pidiendo ayuda contra una invasión separatista y para ayudar al senador Bail Organa con sus labores humanitarias allí, Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker fueron enviados para salvar el planeta, junto al comandante clon CC-2224 "Cody" y el capitán clon CT-7567 "Rex". Después de que Anakin derrotase al bloqueo separatista comandado por el Almirante Trench con un prototipo de nave de sigilo, Obi-Wan y Anakin se hicieron cargo de la situación. Sin embargo, cuando hubo indicios de que había un traidor entre sus filas proporcionando información a los separatistas, Kenobi y Skywalker se marcharon a escondidas tras las líneas enemigas, dejando a Cody y Rex buscando al traidor. Al llegar a la base separatista, se enfrentaron a la acólita oscura Asajj Ventress. Después de que ella escapara, los dos Jedi regresaron a su base y de camino descubrieron a un enorme ejército enemigo dirigiéndose hacia la capital de Christophsis. En su base, fueron informados de que el sargento Slick era el traidor, y éste fue puesto bajo custodia. Desafortunadamente, Slick había conseguido sabotear la mayoría de sus armas salvo los cañones pesados, y obligados a defender el planeta contra un ejército separatista, los Jedi necesitaban refuerzos. Obi-Wan y su antiguo aprendiz lideraron a la Compañía Torrente y al Escuadrón Fantasma junto a Rex y Cody. Consiguieron derrotar a la primera oleada de droides, pero sus oponentes pronto regresaron. Skywalker destruyó varios tri-droides junto a Rex, y los cañones se encargaron de cargar contra el resto de tropas. Entonces, el ejército separatista se retiró a la orden del General Whorm Loathsom. A continuación, llegó una nave, que traía a bordo a la próxima aprendiz de Kenobi. La Padawan se presentó a sí misma como Ahsoka Tano, pero reveló que ella había sido nombrada aprendiz de Skywalker, no de Kenobi, para disgusto de Anakin. Skywalker más adelante comentó que pensaba que había sido idea de Obi-Wan encomendarle un Padawan. Poco después de eso, Rex y Ahsoka descubrieron que los separatistas habían activado un escudo de rayos y que la batalla se cernía sobre ellos. Mientras Tano y Skywalker se dirigían a desactivar el escudo, los soldados clon fueron superados fácilmente, puesto que sus cañones no podían atravesar el escudo, incluso a máxima potencia. En unos minutos, sólo quedaban en pie un limitado número de clones, y Kenobi fue rodeado por los droides de combate de Loathsom. Obi-Wan se rindió, pero consiguió engañar a Loathsom y agarrarlo por el cuello. Finalmente, Skywalker y Tano desactivaron el escudo de rayos, y la República Galáctica logró la victoria. Después, el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda informó de que Jabba el Hutt había contactado con la República, dispuesto a aliarse con ella si localizaban a su hijo secuestrado, Rotta. Ayudando a los Hutt Yoda ordenó a Obi-Wan que se dirigiera a Tatooine, para negociar un tratado con Jabba que permitiese a las naves de la República Galáctica un paso seguro a través del espacio Hutt, mientras que Anakin Skywalker y Ahsoka Tano partieron en busca de Rotta, el hijo de Jabba. Kenobi inició de mala gana las negociaciones con el señor del crimen y estuvo presente cuando Jabba supo que los cazarrecompensas que había enviado en busca de su hijo habían regresado decapitados. Entonces Jabba prometió un paso seguro para las naves de la República a cambio de la devolución de su hijo sano y salvo. Kenobi informó de ello a Skywalker, quien se dirigía a Teth, donde Rotta había sido localizado, antes de contactar con Yoda y el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine. Todos ellos sospecharon de un secuestro efectuado por los separatistas, con la intención de volver a Jabba contra la República. Batalla de Teth Kenobi llegó a Teth inmediatamente, y se encontró a Rex y sus tropas superados en número por los droides de combate. Con sus refuerzos, los combates quedaron igualados de nuevo, y él partió en busca de Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 y Ahsoka Tano. Por desgracia, Obi-Wan se encontró con Asajj Ventress, con quien combatió a lo largo del Monasterio B'omarr. Kenobi consiguió partir en dos los sables de luz de Ventress, que la acólita oscura había juntado, y tiró una de las mitades por un precipicio. Entonces, Obi-Wan dio a Ventress la oportunidad de rendirse. En ese momento, Ventress abandonó la lucha y fue evacuada por un droide buitre. Regresando con sus tropas, Obi-Wan supo más tarde que Skywalker había tomado una vieja nave llamada el Crepúsculo para volar hasta Tatooine, donde él y Ahsoka se enfrentaron al Conde Dooku y a varios MagnaGuardias IG-100 antes de devolver a Jabba a su hijo, Rotta. Tras derrotar a los separatistas en Teth, él y Yoda partieron a Tatooine para recoger a Anakin y Ahsoka, y Jabba les garantizó el paso seguro de las naves de la República Galáctica por el espacio Hutt. El Malevolencia Más adelante, cuando surgieron informes acerca de una misteriosa superarma separatista, el Malevolencia, que había destruido sistemáticamente varias flotas de la República Galáctica, el Consejo Jedi envió a uno de sus miembros, el Maestro Jedi Plo Koon, a rastrear el arma. Sin embargo, cuando el Maestro Koon iba a informar a Anakin Skywalker de sus descubrimientos sobre el arma, sus sistemas de comunicación fueron bloqueados. Por eso, Skywalker informó de ello al Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine, así como a los maestros Yoda, Mace Windu y Kenobi. Wullf Yularen, coordinan con Nala Se la evacuación de una estación médica.]] El Consejo, junto al Canciller Supremo, decidió no enviar una fuerza de rescate para averiguar qué había ocurrido con Plo Koon, creyendo que sus fuerzas habían sido exterminadas como el resto de las flotas. Sin embargo, la Padawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, quien tenía una especial relación con Plo Koon, rechazó creer que el Maestro Jedi había muerto, por lo que ella y Skywalker desobedecieron las órdenes del Consejo y partieron al Sistema Abregado en su busca. El Maestro Kenobi pronto descubrió las acciones de su antiguo Padawan, y se vio obligado a informar al Consejo. No obstante, el empeño de Anakin pronto se vio compensado, después de que lograse rescatar con vida al Maestro Koon, al comandante clon Wolffe y a dos soldados clon. Además, Plo Koon fue capaz de revelar la naturaleza de la superarma separatista; era una nave enorme, conocida como el Malevolencia, con un cañón de iones que inhabilitaba flotas enteras. Con esa información, Skywalker elaboró un plan para destruir el cañón de iones del Malevolencia usando un grupo de Alas-Y, con la intención de impedir la destrucción de una estación médica de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Sería luego la tarea de Kenobi entrar en el sistema y destruir la enorme nave de guerra con el poder de su flota. Obi-Wan ayudó a organizar la evacuación de la estación médica, ayudando a Nala Se enviando naves de evacuación. Cuando el grupo de Skywalker hubo deshabilitado el cañón de iones, la flota de Kenobi atacó al Malevolencia, que era demasiado grande como para sucumbir ante el fuego de las naves de la República. La situación empeoró cuando una vieja amiga, la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, apareció en el lugar a media batalla, habiendo recibido información falsa relacionada con una misión diplomática en el sistema. Kenobi y Skywalker vieron horrorizados cómo Amidala y su droide de protocolo, C-3PO, eran subidos a bordo del Malevolencia con un rayo tractor. El dúo rápidamente organizó una misión para rescatarla, que finalizó con éxito, aunque Kenobi se vio obligado a luchar en un breve duelo contra el General Grievous mientras intentaba sabotear el hiperimpulsor de la nave. No obstante, Skywalker y Amidala consiguieron sabotear el navegador de la nave, de modo que ésta terminó chocando contra una luna después de que el grupo hubiera escapado. Unas semanas después, mientras buscaban al General Grievous y su flota, Kenobi y Skywalker acudieron en ayuda del comandante clon Cody y el capitán clon Rex, después de que ambos tuvieran que hacer frente a una fuerza de invasión separatista en la luna de Rishi. La flota de los Jedi llegó a tiempo para repeler a la flota del General Grievous, frustrando los planes del cíborg de atacar el planeta Kamino. Batalla de Bothawui y consecuencias El Virus Sombra Azul Deteniendo al Doctor Vindi Encontrando una cura Batalla de Ryloth Destruyendo el bloqueo Aterrizando en el planeta Capturando el hemisferio sur Batalla de Felucia El holocrón robado Escaramuza en Felucia La Bestia Zillo Un enemigo honorable Segunda Batalla de Geonosis Recapturando el planeta La reina geonosiana Batalla de Saleucami Batalla de Kamino La amenaza de la Guardia de la Muerte Terrorismo en Mandalore Protegiendo a la Duquesa Satine Defendiendo el honor de una amiga Siguiendo a un Hutt Batalla de Sullust Caza de Savage Opress Eventos extraños en Mortis Rescatando al Maestro Piell Batalla de Umbara Batalla de Kiros Misión en Zygerria Batalla de Kadavo Plan para secuestrar al Canciller Convirtiéndose en cazarrecompensas La Caja Deteniendo el secuestro Pérdida de su nave insignia El retorno de Darth Maul Escaramuza en Rydonia Persiguiendo a Maul Mandalore Onderon Un juicio Jedi La conspiración kaminoana El retorno de Clovis El secreto de Syfo-Dyas El viaje de Yoda Crisis en Utapau Anaxes Vos y Ventress El rastro de Maul Rescate de Vos Caída y redención Alzamiento del Imperio Batalla de Coruscant Batalla de Utapau y Orden 66 Duelo en Mustafar Los tiempos oscuros Exilio en Tatooine Los diarios de Ben Kenobi Encuentro con Maul Guerra Civil Galáctica Saliendo del exilio Duelo en la Estrella de la Muerte Post-mortem Comunicación con Luke Comunicación con Rey Apariciones * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'' Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' A Junior Novel *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''I Am a Droid'' *''I Am a Jedi'' *''I Am a Pilot'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Fantasmas de la Fuerza Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Maestros Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Esclavos Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Miembros del 212º Batallón de Ataque